


Schicksalsgemeinschaft

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne Is Comforting, Boerne Is Hurt, Boerne Is Hurting, Chaptered, Crime Fighting, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: Satisfaktion, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Comforting, Thiel Is Hurt, Thiel Is Hurting, Thiels POV, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel erfährt etwas, wovon er gar nichts wissen sollte. Jedenfalls wenn es nach Boerne ginge.</p><p>  <a href="http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4e6864640001c6540651d0d8">Originalpost auf ff.de</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Man muß "Satisfaktion" nicht gesehen haben, um der Geschichte folgen zu können - aber hilfreich fürs Verständnis der ersten beiden Kapitel wäre es schon. Sonst denkt Ihr noch, ich übertreibe es mit dem Drama ;)  
> Die Handlung setzt ein nach dem Streit zwischen Thiel und Boerne und der Auseinandersetzung mit Prof. Stielicke vor dem Verbindungshaus (58:00). Also nachdem Thiel Boerne sein Taschentuch vor die Füße geworfen und ihn stehen gelassen hat. In dieser Variante läßt sich Thiel allerdings nicht von Nadeshda verarzten, sondern fährt nach Hause ...
> 
> Beta: Mit Korrekturen und Anregungen haben Jo (Joslj) und Nipfel geholfen - Danke!!! Die alte Rechtschreibung ist wie immer meine persönliche Vorliebe.

> _"Dieser Thiel und du ... seid ihr befreundet?"_  
>  _"Man könnte sagen, wir haben eine Art Schicksalsgemeinschaft - wieso?"_  
>  _"Weil ich mich frage, ob du weißt, wo deine Freunde sind."_  
>  Boerne und Stielicke Senior in Satisfaktion (ca. 49:00)

 

Thiel war immer noch wütend, als er zu Hause ankam. Wie konnte Boerne nur in diesem widerlichen Verein mitmachen. "Alter Herr" - diese ganzen dämlichen Begriffe reichten schon, um ihn rot sehen zu lassen. Eingebildete Idioten, die sich für was Besseres hielten, weil sie sich einen Haufen Rituale zum Saufen hatten einfallen lassen. Und Boerne mittendrin - dabei mochte der andere doch angeblich kein Bier. Die Bilder, die er auf Baltus CD gefunden hatte, hatten ihm den Rest gegeben. Er fragte sich, ob er Boerne überhaupt kannte.

Das war heute ein richtiger Scheißtag gewesen. Sein Kollege verfolgte offenbar seine eigenen Ziele und hinterging ihn. Er hatte gegen diese beiden Burschenschaftsdeppen den Kürzeren gezogen und war verletzt worden. Und er haßte es, sich mit Boerne zu streiten. Das machte alles noch viel schlimmer. Er war so wütend auf den anderen, daß er ihm am liebsten eine reingehauen hätte, und fühlte sich gleichzeitig hundsmiserabel, weil er ihm am liebsten eine reingehauen hätte. Das sollte verstehen, wer wollte.

Er versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen, während er sich im Bad durch seinen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten wühlte. Ein Pflaster sollte doch wohl genügen, wenn er jetzt noch das Desinfektionsmittel fand ... Beim Suchen unterbrach ihn die Türklingel. Das konnte ja nur einer sein. Er ignorierte das Klingeln wie schon die fünf Anrufe vorher und suchte weiter. Er hatte keine Lust, Boerne heute noch einmal zu sehen. Oder überhaupt noch einmal, wenn es nach ihm ging. Bei dem Gedanken fühlte er sich gleich noch schlechter. Er hatte doch irgendwo ... wie sollte man aber auch bei dem Lärm ... Boerne klingelte inzwischen Sturm und hatte wohl nicht vor, damit in absehbarer Zeit aufzuhören. Warum konnte der andere ihn nicht in Frieden lassen und wenigstens warten, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte!?

Als er die Tür mit einem wütenden "Was is!" aufriß, stand wie erwartet Boerne mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck davor.

"Wir können uns morgen weiter streiten, aber ich werde mir jetzt Ihre Verletzung ansehen."

"Um den Kratzer kümmere ich mich schon selbst. Wenn das dann alles war ..." Thiel wollte die Tür wieder zuschlagen, aber Boerne hatte doch tatsächlich schon den Fuß in den Türrahmen gestellt. Überrumpelt von so viel Dreistigkeit ließ er es zu, daß der andere sich an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung drängte. Boerne ging zielstrebig Richtung Bad, um wenige Sekunden später mit dem Verbandskasten an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen.

"Kommen Sie her und setzen Sie sich."

Thiel starrte Boerne sprachlos an. Er hätte ihn am liebsten rausgeworfen, aber er traute sich selbst nicht. So wütend, wie er im Augenblick war, würde er ihn vielleicht wirklich verletzen.

"Was ist los?! Sind Ihre Ohren auch in Mitleidenschaft gezogen? Setzen Sie sich, und lassen Sie mich das ansehen."

Einen Moment lang zweifelte er an seiner Erinnerung. Hatten Sie sich nicht eben noch gestritten? Und hatte er nicht mehr als deutlich gemacht, daß er von Boerne weder etwas sehen noch etwas hören wollte? An welchem Punkt hatte er die Kontrolle verloren, so daß jetzt Boerne ihn herumkommandierte, und das auch noch in seiner eigenen Wohnung?

"Thiel … ich habe auch nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit. Jetzt kommen Sie schon, dann ist das in zwei Minuten erledigt."

Vermutlich war das der einzige Weg, um Boerne schnell wieder loszuwerden. Thiel setzte sich und schloß die Augen. Idiot. Boernes Hände waren kühl, als sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strichen und seinen Kopf besser ins Licht drehten.

"Das sieht übel aus. Am besten nähe ich das mit zwei Stichen, dann bleibt keine Narbe." Boerne klang ganz sachlich.

"Nein." Mit Sicherheit würde er Boerne nicht mit Nadel und Faden an sich heran lassen. Soweit kam es noch - der Mann sollte lieber bei seinen Leichen bleiben. Der andere zögerte, und er machte sich schon auf die nächste Diskussion gefaßt. Aber offensichtlich war sein Ton diesmal so entschlossen gewesen, daß selbst Boerne gemerkt hatte, daß er nicht weiter nachgeben würde.

"Na gut. Dann nehmen wir erst einmal ein Klammerpflaster, und Sie gehen morgen zu einem anderen Arzt und lassen das noch mal ansehen."

...

"Thiel? Haben Sie mich verstanden? Gehen Sie morgen noch mal zum Arzt?" Boerne klang seltsam. Es wäre leichter gewesen, ihn einzuschätzen, wenn er die Augen offen gelassen hätte. Andererseits hätte er ihn dann die ganze Zeit ansehen müssen, und das ging gerade über seine Kräfte. Vielleicht hatte es ihn doch übler erwischt als er gedacht hatte. Er konnte schon gar nicht mehr so genau sagen, warum er so furchtbar wütend auf Boerne war.

"Thiel?"

"Ja, mach ich. Jetzt werden Sie schon endlich fertig."

"Das tut jetzt vielleicht ein bißchen weh ..."

"Au! Kein Wunder, daß man Sie nur Leichen behandeln läßt!"

"Jetzt übertreiben Sie mal nicht, Thiel. Ist doch nur ein 'Kratzer' ... So, dann noch das Pflaster ... Warum mußten Sie sich auch prügeln?"

"Ich mich prügeln! Ihre Freunde haben mich angegriffen!" Thiel konnte spüren, wie sich sein Körper in Sekundenschnelle wieder anspannte, als er an die beiden Studenten und an die Auseinandersetzung mit Boerne vor dem Verbindungshaus dachte.

"Das sind nicht meine Freunde, und das wissen Sie ganz genau ..." Boernes Stimme klang wieder so eigenartig. Und seine Hand lag immer noch auf Thiels Schulter.

"Thiel ..."

...

"Würden Sie mich ansehen?"

"Nein."

"Jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so kindisch ..."

Thiel beschloß, einfach gar nichts mehr zu sagen. Sie waren fertig, und Boerne konnte gehen. Er mußte nicht mit ihm reden. Und er wollte auch nicht reden. Oder Boerne sehen. Dann war er eben albern und kindisch. Thiel atmete tief durch. Warum mußten sie sich überhaupt streiten? Er fühlte sich erschöpft und elend. Das war ganz alleine Boernes Schuld. Warum war der andere nur immer so ... so ... schwierig.

Er wehrte sich nicht, als Boerne ihn näher zog und wunderte sich selbst darüber. Boerne war warm, und ein fester Halt, während alles andere um ihn kreiste. Vielleicht war das ja eine Art von Entschuldigung. Er haßte es, wenn sie sich stritten. Richtig stritten - nicht wie sonst, wenn sie sich wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit in den Haaren hatten. Und er war müde. Und es war eine Erleichterung, seinen Kopf an Boernes Schulter legen zu können und den ganzen Ärger loszulassen. Boerne hielt ihn fest und strich mit einer Hand über seinen Kopf und Nacken. Thiel war froh, daß der andere zur Abwechslung mal schwieg und er auch nichts sagen mußte. Er war kurz davor wegzudösen, als Boernes Hand unter sein T-Shirt glitt und über seinen nackten Rücken strich. Was zum Teufel ...

Mit der Schläfrigkeit war es schlagartig vorbei - er schob Boerne hastig von sich weg und öffnete die Augen.

"Was soll das denn!?"

Boerne hatte im gleichen Moment angefangen, eine Entschuldigung zu stammeln. Er sah entsetzt aus. Am liebsten hätte Thiel die Augen wieder geschlossen, denn er wollte das gar nicht sehen. Die Sehnsucht. Und die Verzweiflung. Oh verdammt. Warum hatte er das nur nicht früher erkannt. Boerne versuchte, von ihm wegzukommen, aber Thiel hielt ihn fest. Er wußte einfach nicht, was er sonst tun sollte.

"Es tut mir leid ..." Boerne mußte doch verstehen, daß er ... daß er das nicht tun konnte. Er mochte den anderen, ja, aber doch nicht so. Das ging einfach nicht. Boerne hielt völlig still, aber Thiel konnte die Anspannung fühlen.

"Lassen Sie mich los." Boernes Stimme klang beherrscht.

"Boerne ..." Er wußte nicht, was er sonst tun sollte. Oder sagen sollte.

"Lassen Sie mich los ... das macht doch alles nur noch schlimmer." Thiel versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie er sich an Boernes Stelle fühlen würde, und ließ ihn schnell wieder los. Das war wirklich dumm von ihm gewesen.

Boerne wirkte gefaßt und völlig ruhig. Hätte er beim Reden nicht haarscharf an Thiels rechtem Ohr vorbei gesehen, wäre ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, daß mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte.

"Ich muß mich in aller Form bei Ihnen entschuldigen."

"Boerne ..."

"Das wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

"Boerne ..." Thiel fühlte sich hilflos. Er hätte gerne irgendetwas getan oder gesagt, damit Boerne sich wieder besser fühlte. Aber da half nichts, was Boerne von ihm wollte, konnte er ihm nicht geben. Und darüber reden wollte der andere offensichtlich auch nicht. Was er gut verstehen konnte, darauf konnte er auch gerne verzichten. Aber er wollte wenigstens ... er wollte wenigstens, daß Boerne aufhörte sich zu entschuldigen. "Boerne ... mir tut es leid, und Sie müssen sich wirklich für nichts entschuldigen."

Boerne sah ihn kurz an, und für einen Moment dachte Thiel, er wollte noch etwas sagen. Aber dann kam er nur auf die Verletzung zurück. "Wenn Sie sich heute Nacht doch noch schlechter fühlen sollten, wenn Ihnen schwindelig wird oder Sie sich übergeben müssen, dann rufen Sie mich an, in Ordnung? Oder einen anderen Arzt."

"Ich rufe Sie an. Ich brauche keinen anderen Arzt, bloß weil Sie ... Aber mir geht's sowieso gut."

"Gut." Boerne trat einen Schritt zurück. "Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht." Thiel sah Boerne nach, der entschlossen aus der Wohnung marschierte. Was für ein Tag. Jetzt fühlte er sich fast noch elender als vor dieser Geschichte. Wie sollte das nur weitergehen?

*wird fortgesetzt*


	2. Chapter 2

Er sah Boerne erst wieder, als Baltus' Leiche gefunden worden war. Auf der Fahrt zum Tatort schwiegen sie sich an. Thiel spürte, daß Boerne zu ihm hinüber sah, aber er hatte keine Lust, den Blick zu erwidern. Er mußte daran denken, daß es nach wie vor eine Menge offene Fragen gab, die Boerne vermutlich beantworten könnte, wenn er nur endlich mit der ganzen Geschichte herausrückte. Durch die überraschenden Ereignisse der letzten Nacht hatte er das vergessen - aber jetzt kam auch der Ärger darüber zurück, daß der andere ihn angelogen hatte. In mehr als einer Hinsicht.

Thiel hatte die halbe Nacht wachgelegen, und jetzt fühlte er sich reizbar und wußte nicht, ob er eher wütend auf Boerne war, oder ob ihm der andere leid tat, oder ... irgendetwas dazwischen. Er beschloß, sich erst einmal auf den Fall zu konzentrieren und das Persönliche zurückzustellen. Auch wenn das bedeutete, daß er Boerne weiter zusetzen mußte, um endlich an die Informationen zu kommen, die der andere ihm verschwieg.

Boerne hatte inzwischen wie erwartet festgestellt, daß es sich hier um einen vorgetäuschten Selbstmord handelte.

"Tja ... wer das wohl getan haben könnte ..."

"Jeder hätte das tun können. Absolut jeder." Boerne kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und blieb einfach stur bei seiner Meinung, daß die Stielickes nichts mit dieser Geschichte zu tun hatten. Tja, der gute Herr Doktorvater und Corpsbruder ... Thiel spürte die Wut wieder in sich aufsteigen, aber er versuchte sich zu beherrschen.

"Ich würde da mal eher auf Karsten Stielicke tippen. Baltus hat alles gewußt ..."

"Dafür gibt es noch immer nicht den geringsten Beweis. Sie sind ja ganz vernagelt."

"Das müssen Sie gerade sagen! Sie sind ja immer so was von objektiv." Die Fotos von gestern spukten ihm immer noch im Kopf herum. "Ich sage nur 'Hanauer Kreis' ... Ungeschützter Säbelverkehr mit freiem Oberkörper und so ..."

Obwohl ihm Boerne nach wie vor den Rücken zukehrte, konnte er sehen, wie der andere zusammenzuckte. Was für eine bescheuerte Wortwahl, was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht. Er hatte doch nicht darauf anspielen wollen, daß Boerne ... Aber bevor er noch zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen konnte, legte Boerne schon los und erklärte ihm wortreich, warum Karsten Stielicke nicht der Täter sein konnte. Irgendwelches Verbindungsgefasel und laienpsychologische Überlegungen zum Charakter von Stielicke Junior, der nach Boernes Meinung viel zu feige war, um seinen Bruder zum Duell zu fordern. Irgendwann riß ihm der Geduldsfaden und er unterbrach Boernes Monolog.

"Können Sie das beweisen?"

"Ja wie ... soll ich ihn etwa zum Duell fordern?"

"Na das wär doch mal was, Zorro ..."

Boerne funkelte ihn wütend an, aber bevor er antworten konnte, wurden sie von Nadeshda unterbrochen, die schon die ganze Zeit neben ihnen gestanden hatte. Irgendwelche Reifenspuren - das hätte sie ihm aber wirklich auch früher sagen können. Als er sich anschließend nach Boerne umdrehte, war der nicht mehr da.

***

Am Ende hatte Boerne doch recht gehabt - zumindest, was den Mord an Baltus betraf. Thiel war von dieser Wendung mehr als überrascht. Der Mutter von Clara Stielicke hätte er eine solche Tat wirklich nicht zugetraut. Was den Mord oder Totschlag an Raimund Stielicke anging, hatte er aber richtig gelegen. Frau Timme hatte sowohl das Motiv - Claras Verhältnis mit Raimund - als auch die Tat bestätigt.  
Er wollte als nächstes Karsten Stielicke verhaften. Der würde vermutlich noch auf diesem Verbindungsfest anzutreffen sein - Boerne hatte ja was von drei Tagen Feierei erzählt. Als er bei dem Haus ankam, war die ganze Gesellschaft in heller Aufruhr.

"Was ist hier los?" fragte er Strobel, der mit den andern an eine verschlossene Tür hämmerte.

"Karsten ... er ist hier rein gerannt ... der Idiot tut sich was an ..." Strobel wirkte ziemlich schuldbewußt, und Thiel machte sich eine mentale Notiz, daß er die Verwicklung des jungen Herrn Doktors in diesen Fall auch noch aufklären mußte. Aber erst einmal wollte er Karsten Stielicke zu fassen kriegen, und zwar lebend.

Als es ihnen endlich gelang, die Tür aufzubrechen, war da tatsächlich Karsten Stielicke mit einer Waffe in der Hand. Stielickes Vater stand am andern Ende des Raums und sah zu. Thiel redete auf Karsten ein, die Waffe wegzulegen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, daß der nicht wirklich der Typ war, um so etwas durchzuziehen ... anderseits konnte man nie wissen, und den eigenen Bruder umgebracht zu haben war schon ein starkes Motiv für Selbstmord. Nach einigen angespannten Sekunden ließ der junge Stielicke wirklich die Waffe sinken, und Thiel atmete erleichtert auf. Bis Stielicke Senior eine hämische Bemerkung über den fehlenden Mut seines Sohnes machte, und der doch noch abdrückte - dabei allerdings auf seinen Vater zielte. Zum Glück verfehlte er ihn, und Thiel konnte ihn überwältigen.

"Sind Sie völlig verrückt geworden!" fuhr er Professor Stielicke an. Aber Stielicke ließ nur ein verächtliches Geräusch vernehmen.

"Wenn Boerne nur nicht so ein verdammt moralischer und selbstgerechter Idiot wäre … 'Schicksalsgemeinschaft' … das ich nicht lache …"

"Was?" Wovon redete Stielicke da überhaupt? Und was hatte jetzt Boerne wieder mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?

Inzwischen war auch die Verstärkung eingetroffen, und er ließ beide Stielickes abführen. Bei dem Senior würde auch einiges zusammen kommen, dachte er grimmig - Vertuschung einer Straftat, wenn nicht sogar Beihilfe, Behinderung polizeilicher Ermittlungen ... er hoffte, daß es für eine Gefängnisstrafe reichte. Als er sich Strobel zuwandte, den er sich auch noch zur Brust nehmen wollte, erbleichte der plötzlich.

"Ich habe Professor Boerne ganz vergessen ..."

"Was? Ist Boerne hier?"

"Stielicke hat ihn verletzt."

"Ja und jetzt! Wo ist er!" Thiel spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Dieser Trottel, wieso hatte er nicht eher was gesagt ...

"Auf dem Paukboden ..." Thiel rannte los, und Strobel folgte ihm.

Als er Boerne da liegen sah, war er im ersten Moment wie gelähmt. So viel Blut ... wie konnten diese Idioten nur alle wegrennen und Boerne in dem Zustand alleine lassen! Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wünschte er sich, er hätte Stielicke nicht davon abgehalten, sich umzubringen. Aber dann rührte sich Boerne zum Glück und schlug die Augen auf.

"Was ist passiert ... was ... sind Sie schwer verletzt ...?" Er versuchte, das Gesicht des andern vom Blut zu befreien um zu sehen, wie schlimm er getroffen war.

"Jetzt geraten Sie nicht gleich in Panik, Thiel.", murmelte der andere. "Alles halb so schlimm ... Kopfwunden bluten immer wie verrückt ..." Daß Boernes Aussprache ziemlich undeutlich und schleppend war, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, Thiel zu beruhigen. Er sah zu Strobel hinüber. Der war schließlich auch Arzt, wenn auch ein schlechter. "Er hat recht. Das sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. Muß nur genäht werden, und vermutlich hat er eine Gehirnerschütterung."

"Was fragen Sie denn diesen Quacksalber, Thiel ... ich weiß ja wohl selbst, was mir fehlt ..." Boerne verdrehte die Augen und sackte wieder weg.

"Verfluchte Scheiße ... Boerne ... Boerne!" Er klopfte dem andern ins Gesicht, aber keine Reaktion.

"Kommen Sie, ich fahre sie beide ins Krankenhaus." Strobel gab ihm ein Handtuch, um die Blutung zu stoppen, und half ihm, Boerne zum Auto zu schaffen. Der kam dabei wieder zu sich und beschwerte sich natürlich gleich.

"Ich muß nicht ins Krankenhaus ... ich will zu Silke ..."

Thiel brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen von wem der andere da sprach.

"Frau Haller?"

"Mhm ..." Thiel seufzte. Aber wenn er unbedingt wollte ... "Fahren Sie uns zum rechtsmedizinischen Institut. Das ist sowieso näher", sagte er zu Strobel. Vom Auto aus rief er Frau Haller an, die zum Glück im Institut war, und warnte sie schon mal vor.

"Am besten versuchen Sie mit ihm zu reden und ihn bei Bewußtsein zu halten", empfahl ihm Strobel unterwegs. Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Boerne war die Hälfte der Zeit weggetreten, und Thiel hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, das Handtuch auf Boernes Kopf zu drücken und die Blutung zu stillen. Und worüber sollte er mit dem anderen um Himmels Willen reden ... Er konnte ihm natürlich erzählen, wie absolut schwachsinnig er diese Aktion fand. Dazu fiel ihm einiges ein.

"Was haben Sie sich nur dabei gedacht!"

"Sie haben doch gesagt, ich soll ihn zum Duell fordern …"

"Das war doch nicht wörtlich gemeint …" Thiel war ehrlich entsetzt. Wie konnte sich Boerne nur so in Gefahr bringen!

"Er hat versucht mich zu erpressen … können Sie sich das vorstellen? Er hat … er hat tatsächlich versucht mich zu erpressen." Boerne klang so ungläubig und traurig, daß es Thiel das Herz zusammenschnürte. Er verstand erst jetzt so langsam, daß es wohl eine Konfrontation zwischen Boerne und seinem Doktorvater gegeben haben mußte. Unwillkürlich zog er Boerne näher an sich und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

"Und Sie haben gedacht, ich würde mich von Stielicke bestechen lassen …", murmelte Boerne.

Thiel wußte nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Boerne hatte ja recht, dachte er schuldbewußt. Er hatte tatsächlich befürchtet, daß Boerne sich von Stielicke kaufen ließ. Oder sich zumindest in irgendeiner Art zur Loyalität verpflichtet fühlte.  
"Entschuldigung … das war eine blöde Idee … Boerne? Sind Sie noch da?"

"Mhm …"

"Erzählen Sie mir was … na, kommen Sie. Ihnen fällt doch sonst immer etwas ein. "

"Es tut mir so leid … ich wollte das gar nicht … Thiel …" Oh nein. Nicht das. Mit Strobel in Hörweite wollte er wirklich nicht mit Boerne über ihre private Situation reden. Noch dazu war Boerne nicht ganz er selbst und würde womöglich Dinge sagen, die er später bereute.

"Schsch … alles wird wieder gut." Und bitte reden Sie jetzt nicht weiter, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.

"Wir sind gleich da", unterbrach Strobel seine Überlegungen darüber, wie er Boerne jetzt doch wieder stoppen konnte. Was für ein Glück.

Als ihm Frau Haller Boerne abnahm, fühlte er sich unendlich erleichtert. Er hatte getan was er konnte, und jetzt würde sich jemand anderes um Boerne kümmern.

***

Als er Boerne am Ende dieses ereignisreichen Tages wiedersah, war der andere verarztet worden und wieder auf den Beinen. Frau Haller hatte ihm gesagt, daß Boerne wieder nach Hause gefahren war, und dort fand er ihn schließlich im Keller, bei den ganzen Erinnerungsstücken an die Corpszeit.

"Na ... tut's wenigstens weh?“ Was Besseres fiel ihm nicht ein. Boerne schien wieder mehr oder weniger der Alte zu sein. Er nahm das Bier, das er ihm mitgebracht hatte, wenn auch unter Protest, und setzte sich neben Thiel.

"Womit hat Stielicke Sie eigentlich zu erpressen versucht?", fragte Thiel und bereute die Frage im gleichen Augenblick. Die Antwort lag ja ziemlich nah. "Entschuldigung ... ich wollte nicht ..."

Boerne sah ihn ungläubig an. "Damit kann man doch heutzutage nicht mal mehr in Münster jemanden erpressen."

"Womit dann?"

Boerne seufzte. "Ist Ihnen schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen, daß etwas, womit Stielicke mich zu erpressen versuchen könnte, vielleicht etwas ist, was ich Ihnen nicht unbedingt erzählen möchte?"

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. "Na kommen Sie schon. Haben Sie das Burschenschaftssilber mitgehen lassen?"

Boerne sah ihn nicht an und drehte die Flasche in den Händen.

"Ich habe damals einen anderen Studenten schwer verletzt. Beim Fechten. Ich hätte ihn beinahe umgebracht."

Es fiel ihm nach wie vor schwer sich vorzustellen, daß Boerne in diesem albernen Hanauer Kreis mitgespielt hatte. Er hätte gerne verstanden, was den anderen daran so fasziniert hatte. Aber Boerne sah gerade nicht so aus, als wollte oder könnte er ihm das erklären. Deshalb fragte er nur nach, wie Stielicke an diese Information gekommen war. Er nahm ja mal an, daß die Mitglieder dieses "Geheimbunds" sich üblicherweise gegenseitig nicht verrieten.

Boerne zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Er hat einfach gut geraten. Danach bin ich dann ... also nach dem Unfall ... danach habe ich die Verbindung verlassen. Stielicke hat meinen Gegner seinerzeit behandelt und zwei und zwei zusammengezählt. Und die Information vermutlich all die Jahre für sich behalten, um etwas gegen mich in der Hand zu haben."

Boerne klang ganz schön bitter. Diese merkwürdigen akademischen Beziehungen konnte er ja auch nicht so ganz nachvollziehen, aber er verstand immerhin, daß Stielicke als Doktorvater für den anderen vermutlich nicht ganz unwichtig gewesen war.

"Üble Geschichte."

"Kann man so sagen." Boerne klang nicht so richtig nach Boerne. Viel zu deprimiert.

Darauf fiel ihm erst einmal auch nichts mehr ein. Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander und tranken ihr Bier, und Thiel fühlte sich zunehmend unbehaglicher. Jetzt war wohl der Moment, in dem er doch endlich ansprechen mußte, was ihn seit zwei Tagen belastete. Es war einfach nicht fair, Boerne mit der ganzen Sache alleine zu lassen. Thiel wollte gerade zum Reden ansetzen, als ihm der andere zuvor kam.

"Thiel. Ich möchte mit Ihnen über nichts reden. Das gibt sich wieder."

"Sicher?" Er schielte vorsichtig zu dem andern hinüber, der sich auf das Bier in seinen Händen konzentrierte.

Boerne sah ihn jetzt doch an. "Natürlich. Es gibt sich immer wieder."

"Das hört sich ja sehr romantisch an …"

"Wäre es Ihnen etwa lieber, das ginge noch ewig so weiter!?" Boernes Stimmlage war deutlich schärfer geworden, und Thiel zuckte zusammen. Es war eindeutig nicht der Moment für schlechte Scherze.

"Und wie lange dauert das so ... erfahrungsgemäß?"

"Kann ich nicht sagen." Boerne sah wieder auf seine Hände. "Ich brauche nur ... etwas Abstand."

"In Ordnung. Dann ... lasse ich Sie mal alleine aufräumen."

"Mhm."

*wird fortgesetzt*


	3. Chapter 3

Er verstand, daß Boerne Abstand brauchte. Mit Sicherheit war es das Beste, wenn sie sich eine Weile aus dem Weg gingen. Was er nicht verstand, war, wieso er sich dabei so mies fühlte. Er hätte nie gedacht, daß er Boerne so sehr vermissen würde. Natürlich sahen sie sich bei der Arbeit, und hin und wieder auch zufällig im Hausflur. Er fragte sich, ob Boerne ihn früher absichtlich so oft im Flur abgepaßt hatte - jetzt trafen sie sich jedenfalls kaum noch. Es war einfach nicht mehr dasselbe wie früher. Der aktuelle Fall belastete ihn ziemlich - er hatte den ganzen Tag schon das Gefühl, daß er etwas Wichtiges übersehen hatte. Früher wäre er einfach zu Boerne hinübergegangen, und sie hätten den Fall bei einer Flasche Wein oder bei einem Bier nochmal durchgesprochen. Meistens half das, und ihm fiel wieder ein, was er übersehen hatte. Manchmal - nicht oft, aber manchmal - hatte auch Boerne einen Geistesblitz, mit dem sich etwas anfangen ließ. Boerne hätte das natürlich anders formuliert ... Und wenn ihnen beiden nichts einfiel, dann wußte er wenigstens, daß er sein Bestes versucht hatte. Und meistens - nicht immer, aber doch oft - heiterte ihn Boernes Gesellschaft auf. Der andere erzählte ihm irgendwelchen Unsinn, von dem er nur die Hälfte verstand, aber er fühlte sich wohl. Vielleicht, weil er selbst nicht viel sagen mußte, wenn Boerne den größten Teil der Konversation alleine bestritt. Thiel seufzte. Wie auch immer, er konnte jetzt jedenfalls nicht einfach bei Boerne vorbeischauen und über den Fall reden.

Aber irgendjemanden brauchte er zum Reden. Ob Nadeshda vielleicht ... immerhin kannte sie die Fakten auch bestens. Und sie war außer Boerne die einzige, die wußte, wie sehr ihm Vergewaltigungsfälle zu schaffen machten. Kurzentschlossen entschied er sich, bei seiner Kollegin anzurufen.

***

Nadeshada hatte ziemlich überrascht gewirkt, als er sie auf ein Bier eingeladen hatte. Zum Glück war ihm gleich eingefallen, daß das auch mißverstanden werden konnte, und er hatte ihr gesagt, daß ihn der Fall nicht los ließ und daß er gerne die bisherigen Erkenntnisse nochmal Revue passieren lassen wollte. Außerdem war das ja gewissermaßen Arbeit, um die er sie außerhalb der Arbeitszeit bat. Er war ganz schön erleichtert, als sie ohne große Rückfragen zugesagt hatte.

Jetzt saßen sie also im Kalinka bei einem Bier und versuchten herauszufinden, was an den bisherigen Zeugenaussagen nicht stimmte und ob sie eine Spur übersehen hatten. Leider ohne Erfolg. Aber wenigstens hatte er es versucht, und wenn Nadeshda auch nichts auffiel, war da vielleicht wirklich nichts, und er machte sich unnötig verrückt.  
Inzwischen saßen sie schon beim dritten Bier, und Thiel hatte schon seit einigen Minuten das Gefühl, daß Nadeshda etwas sagen wollte, sich aber nicht traute.

"Was ist los? Ist Ihnen noch etwas aufgefallen? Sagen Sie's ruhig, auch wenn es Ihnen noch so unwichtig erscheint. Manchmal sind es winzige Kleinigkeiten, die einen auf die richtige Spur bringen."

"Darum geht's nicht ..." Nadeshda zögerte erst, fuhr dann aber doch fort. "Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Chef. Ich trinke gerne ein Bier nach Feierabend mit Ihnen, und ich freue mich, daß Sie den Fall nochmal mit mir durchgehen wollen. Aber ... wieso reden Sie nicht mit Boerne?"

Er sah seine junge Kollegin verdutzt an. "Mit Boerne? Wieso sollte ich denn mit Boerne über den Fall reden?"

"Weil Sie das sonst immer tun." Nadeshda sah ihn prüfend an. "Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung zwischen ihnen beiden?"

War es so offensichtlich, daß Boerne und er sich gerade aus dem Weg gingen? Und was meinte sie eigentlich mit ... "... zwischen uns? Ich glaube, Sie verstehen da was falsch. Boerne und ich ... da gibt es kein uns."

"Chef ..." Nadeshda verdrehte die Augen. "Machen Sie mir doch nichts vor. Ich finde das überhaupt nicht schlimm, wirklich. Und ich rede auch mit niemandem darüber, wenn Sie das nicht wollen. Ich habe das überhaupt nur angesprochen, weil Sie beide in letzter Zeit ... also ziemlich unglücklich wirken. Und ich dachte, Sie wollten vielleicht mit jemandem darüber reden ..."

"Nadeshda ..." Das war ja fast zum Lachen. Glaubte sie wirklich, er hätte was mit Boerne? "Ich bin nicht ... Boerne und ich, wir sind wirklich nicht ... Wie kommen Sie denn bloß auf diese Idee?"  
Sie sah ihn skeptisch an, und er hatte das Gefühl, daß sie ihm immer noch nicht glaubte. "Wirklich. Wenn's anders wäre, würde ich das doch nicht verheimlichen. Wir leben schließlich nicht mehr in den Fünfzigern. Gut, Boerne könnte einem schon ein bißchen peinlich sein ..." Sein Versuch, einen Witz zu machen, scheiterte kläglich. Aber immerhin schien Nadeshda inzwischen einzusehen, daß sie sich geirrt hatte.

"Aber was ist denn dann los? Sie reden kaum noch miteinander. Und Silke sagt, sie hat Boerne noch nie so unglücklich erlebt."

Thiel schluckte. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Er konnte ihr unmöglich erzählen, was passiert war. Das betraf schließlich nicht nur ihn, sondern vor allem Boerne. Und er hatte gedacht, der andere wäre langsam über ihn hinweg. Immerhin waren das jetzt schon fast sechs Wochen, seit ...

"Chef? Wollen Sie mir nicht erzählen, was los ist?"  
Thiel drehte sein Bierglas in den Händen. "Geht es ihm wirklich so schlecht?"

"Silke meint, es wäre kaum zu ertragen ... Was ist zwischen Ihnen beiden schief gelaufen?"

"Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Wirklich nicht. Da müssen Sie Boerne fragen. Vielleicht will er ja mit Frau Haller reden, die beiden verstehen sich doch ganz gut." Er hoffte wirklich, daß sie ihn endlich verstand und nicht weiter bohrte. Als Nadeshda nicht antwortete, blickte er auf und sah an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, daß sie ihn viel zu gut verstanden hatte. Thiel fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. Das hatte er nicht gewollt ...

"Hat er etwas zu Ihnen gesagt? Sie waren doch hoffentlich nicht gemein zu ihm?"

"Nadeshda!" Was dachte sie denn von ihm. "Ich will darüber nicht mit Ihnen reden, O.K. Ich kann an der Situation im Augenblick gar nichts ändern, verstehen Sie doch. Es tut mir leid, daß Boerne ... daß es ihm schlecht geht, aber deshalb kann ich doch nicht ..."

"Aber Sie mögen ihn doch, oder?" fragte Nadeshda vorsichtig.

"Das ist doch gar nicht der Punkt!"

"Sind Sie sicher?"

Er sah sie ungläubig an. "Nadeshda ..."

"Es ist nur ... vielleicht ... sollten Sie es einfach mal versuchen ..."

"Sie haben wohl zu viel getrunken."

Nadeshda seufzte. "Ich wollte Ihnen bloß helfen."

Thiel seufzte. "Danke ... denke ich. Aber dabei können Sie nicht helfen."

*wird fortgesetzt*


	4. Chapter 4

Nach dem Gespräch mit Nadeshda beobachtete er Boerne unauffällig, aber ihm fiel nichts auf. Er hatte eigentlich eher den Eindruck, daß es Boerne wieder besser ging. Schließlich konnte man nicht ewig unglücklich ... verliebt sein. Thiel zuckte zusammen. Bisher hatte er es vermieden, dieses Wort auch nur zu denken. Die Vorstellung kam ihm immer noch absurd vor.

Ohnehin belasteten ihn im Moment andere Sorgen als sein Verhältnis zu Boerne oder die Frage, wie schlecht es dem anderen wirklich ging. Seit drei Tagen waren sie im Mordfall Rosenstein keinen Schritt weiter gekommen. Sein wahrscheinlichster Verdächtiger, der Exfreund des Opfers, hatte für die Tatnacht ein Alibi, wenn auch kein besonders glaubwürdiges. Er hatte mit Freunden gesoffen – Thiel bezweifelte jedoch, daß die zu fortgeschrittener Stunde noch in der Lage gewesen sein sollten, Maleschs Verschwinden zu bemerken. Aber der Zweifel alleine reichte nicht aus, solange Maleschs Kumpel Stein und Bein schworen, daß er bis in den frühen Morgen mit ihnen zusammen gewesen war. Noch dazu hätte Malesch seine Freunde getäuscht haben und in Wirklichkeit nüchtern geblieben sein müssen, denn die Tat war generalstabsmäßig geplant und die Spurenbeseitigung mit äußerster Akribie durchgeführt worden. Undenkbar, daß jemand betrunken zu einem derart kontrollierten Vorgehen in der Lage gewesen sein sollte. Der Täter hatte es geschafft, praktisch keine Spuren am Tatort zu hinterlassen. Boerne hatte auch an der Leiche kaum verwertbares Material sicherstellen können, da der Täter entsprechende Vorkehrungen getroffen hatte. Ihre einzige Hoffnung war eine Bißwunde an der Schulter des Opfers, die Spuren vom Speichel des Täters enthalten konnte.

Boerne war zwar nicht sehr optimistisch gewesen, was das anging, und hatte ihm etwas von Mischspuren und schwieriger Analyse erzählt. Trotzdem wollte er versuchen, einen DNA-Abgleich mit dem Exfreund zu erstellen. Aber jetzt war es schon kurz vor vier, und er hatte immer noch nichts aus der Rechtsmedizin gehört. Und Boerne war einfach nicht zu erreichen - er hatte schon mehrfach versucht ihn anzurufen. Er überlegte kurz, ob er Nadeshda in die Rechtsmedizin schicken sollte, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, entschloß sich dann aber doch selbst zu gehen.

***

"Boerne!" Wo steckte der andere bloß? In seinem Büro war er jedenfalls nicht. Erst nach längerem Suchen fand er ihn in Frau Hallers Büro. Bei einem Kaffee.

Unglaublich - er wartete seit Stunden ungeduldig auf ein Ergebnis, und Boerne machte hier in aller Seelenruhe Kaffeepausen.

"Ah, Thiel, ich ..."

"Was treiben Sie denn hier, Boerne?! Ich warte auf Ihre Ergebnisse!"

"Ich ... deswegen wollte ich ja ..."

"Also was ist jetzt! Wenn Sie Zeit zum Kaffeetrinken haben, dann sind Sie wohl schon fertig?"

"Mischspuren sind eine schwierige Sache, Thiel! Vor allem, wenn der Anteil des Opfers deutlich größer ist als der Anteil des Täters. Es ist unter Umständen nicht möglich ..."

"Jetzt halten Sie mir keine Vorträge, Boerne! Haben Sie nun was, oder nicht?" Warum konnte Boerne zur Abwechslung nicht einmal zügig zum Punkt kommen? Er hatte seit Tagen kaum ein Auge zugemacht, und er hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust, Boernes langwierigen Erklärungen zu folgen.

"Das versuche ich Ihnen doch gerade zu erklären ... schon Hofstädter und Klingeldorfer haben in ihrer Arbeit von 2001 darauf hingewiesen, daß ..."

"Boerne! Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, daß ich ohne einen positiven DNA-Abgleich nichts gegen diesen Malesch in der Hand habe?! Absolut nichts!"

Jetzt schaltete sich Frau Haller ein - er hatte schon ganz vergessen, daß sie auch noch da war. "Herr Thiel, ich glaube, Ihnen ist nicht klar, wie schwierig ..."

"Ich ...brauche noch etwas Zeit ...", unterbrach Boerne seine Kollegin.

"Dann lassen Sie die Pausen sein und machen Sie sich an die Arbeit!" Er knallte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloß und stürmte aus dem rechtsmedizinischen Institut. Daß Boerne ihn so hängen ließ, hatte er noch nie erlebt.

***

Am nächsten Morgen war er früh wieder im Büro. Der Fall ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Thiel war sich sicher, daß er mit Malesch den richtigen Täter hatte. Aber so oft er die Akten zu diesem Fall auch wälzte – die Beweislage war und blieb viel zu lückenhaft. Er hatte keine Zeugen und keine Indizien, nur ein Motiv und seine eigene Gewissheit. Wenn Boerne nur endlich weiterkommen würde! Ein klarer DNA-Abgleich, und die Sache sähe schon ganz anders aus.

Kurzentschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg in die Rechtsmedizin. Als er heute Morgen aufgebrochen war, hatte Boerne offensichtlich schon das Haus verlassen gehabt – sein Wagen war bereits weg. Eigentlich wußte er ja, daß Boerne diese Sache genauso wenig auf die leichte Schulter nahm wie er, dachte Thiel mit einem Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen, als er sich an die Szene von gestern erinnerte.

***

"Boerne? " Die Rechtsmedizin sah verlassen und leer aus um diese Uhrzeit. Sollte er sich etwa geirrt haben und Boerne hatte nur ausnahmsweise woanders geparkt? Wobei ihm so was nicht ähnlich sah – wenn es irgend ging, verteidigte Boerne den Parkplatz vor dem Haus mit Zähnen und Klauen. In seinem Büro war er jedenfalls nicht. In Frau Hallers Büro auch nicht. Sicherheitshalber warf er noch einen Blick in den Sektionssaal.

Dort fand er aber nur Frau Haller, die schon mit ihrer ersten Leiche beschäftigt war. Dachte er. Erst auf den zweiten Blick sah er, daß das Boerne war, der schlafend auf einem der Sektionstische lag. Und daß Frau Haller gerade dabei war, ihn mit einem Kittel zuzudecken.

"Was …"

"Sch! Kommen Sie mit vor die Tür", flüsterte Frau Haller ungehalten, und Thiel folgte ihr verblüfft zurück in Boernes Büro.

"Was ist denn los? Fehlt ihm was?"

"Jetzt tun Sie nicht so scheinheilig!" Die Empörung in der Stimme der Rechtsmedizinerin war nicht zu überhören. "Als wüßten Sie nicht selbst am besten, was ihm fehlt! Und war das wirklich nötig, daß Sie ihm gestern auch noch wegen der Arbeit Vorwürfe gemacht haben! "

"Ich …"

"Ich will gar keine Ausreden hören! Sie wissen ganz genau, daß der Chef immer hundertprozentig arbeitet! Und wenn er keinen DNA-Abgleich erreichen kann, dann kann das niemand! "

"Aber …"

"Können Sie ihn nicht wenigstens …" Sie brach plötzlich ab und er konnte an ihrem Blick erkennen, daß Boerne hinter ihnen ins Büro getreten sein mußte.

"Guten Morgen, Thiel. Was machen Sie denn hier zu dieser frühen Stunde?" Als er sich umdrehte, lehnte da tatsächlich Boerne am Türrahmen. Der optische Gesamteindruck stand allerdings in krassem Gegensatz zu dem munteren Tonfall, den der andere angeschlagen hatte.

"Morgen … Boerne." Sein schlechtes Gewissen von vorhin meldete sich erneut, um ihn lautstark daran zu erinnern, daß es hauptsächlich seine Schuld war, wenn Boerne so müde und elend aussah.

Boerne räusperte sich. "Ach, Alberich, gehen Sie uns doch einmal einen Kaffee holen, ja?" Er setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und warf den Rechner an. "Und Sie, kommen Sie her. Ich will Ihnen etwas zeigen."

Frau Haller zögerte einen Moment, ging dann aber doch aus dem Büro – allerdings nicht, ohne Thiel noch einen eindringlichen Blick zuzuwerfen. Thiel wußte nicht so recht, wie er das einordnen sollte. Wußten denn jetzt alle, was mit ihm und Boerne nicht in Ordnung war? Hatte Nadeshda etwas von ihrem Gespräch weitererzählt, oder war Frau Haller von alleine dahinter gekommen? Oder ging es nur um den Streit gestern – aber das war doch wirklich kein Grund, daß die Rechtsmedizinerin ihn so anfuhr. Boerne konnte sich schließlich gut selbst wehren, und der andere teilte ja auch oft genug aus. Aber so oft er das auch wiederholte, es blieb immer noch das ungute Gefühl ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, obwohl …

"Thiel! Schlafen Sie noch? Ich wollte Ihnen etwas zeigen, jetzt kommen Sie schon her!"

Boernes Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Als er den ungeduldigen Blick des anderen sah, wurde ihm bewußt, daß er wohl einige Zeit abwesend gewesen sein mußte.

"Tschuldigung … Was ist denn so wichtig?" Er trat hinter Boerne und warf einen Blick auf den Bildschirm.

"Das, mein lieber Thiel, ist die Probe von gestern. Und hier sehen Sie – oder würden Sie sehen, wenn Sie etwas davon verstehen würden – daß man aus dieser Mischspur die Täter-DNA nicht eindeutig herauslösen kann. Ich habe alle Methoden der Extraktion angewandt, die wissenschaftlich haltbar sind, und auch diejenigen, deren Wirksamkeit umstritten ist. Ich habe es sogar mit der Heismeyer-Pfaffenpfriel-Methode versucht, und das ist nicht viel mehr als Voodoo. Da könnte ich genauso gut um die Probe herumtanzen und mit toten Hühnern winken. Aber nichts hat ein schlüssiges Ergebnis geliefert. Es ist da einfach nicht mehr rauszuholen. Jetzt werden Sie vielleicht sagen …"

"Ist ja schon gut", unterbrach er den anderen hastig. "Es tut mir leid."

"Wie meinen?" Boerne, in seinem Redefluß gebremst, wirkte eher irritiert als erfreut über seine Entschuldigung. War ja klar, daß mit dem anderen nichts einfach beizulegen war.

"Ich meine, es tut mir leid, daß ich Sie gestern … naja … so unter Druck gesetzt habe." Er zögerte einen Moment. "Aber ich weiß einfach, daß er es ist. Und ich habe nichts in der Hand – absolut nichts! – womit ich die Staatsanwaltschaft überzeugen kann. Und es wäre einfach … ein positiver DNA-Abgleich wäre eben …"

"Sie haben mich nicht ausreden lassen, Thiel." Thiel spürte plötzlich ein Kribbeln im Magen. Den Tonfall kannte er – das war Boernes klassischer Ich-zaubere-jetzt-doch-noch-ein-Kaninchen-aus-dem-Hut Tonfall.

"Sehen Sie das hier?"

"Das ist Frau Rosensteins Terminkalender."

"Haarscharf erkannt, Thiel. Ihrem polizeilichen Spürsinn entgeht auch nichts. Das gute Stück lag auf dem Küchentisch in der Wohnung des Opfers, aufgeschlagen am 17. Juni, das ist zwei Tage nach ihrer Ermordung und der Tag, an dem sie mit ihrem neuen Freund verabredet war."

"Das weiß ich doch alles ... und was ist jetzt mit dem Kalender?"

Seine Ungeduld wuchs, aber er hielt sich zurück. Nach dem ganzen Aufwand, den Boerne offensichtlich betrieben hatte, wollte er den anderen nicht um den Spaß bringen, seine Ergebnisse mit großem Tamtam zu präsentieren.

"Haben Sie schon einmal versucht, mit Handschuhen ein Buch aufzublättern?"

"Nein Boerne ... habe ich nicht."

"Ich aber. Und ich kann Ihnen sagen, das geht verdammt schlecht."

"Aha." Worauf Borne hinaus wollte, wußte er immer noch nicht, aber er kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck und die schwungvollen Gesten. Malesch hatte etwas übersehen.

"Wissen Sie, was die meisten Menschen unwillkürlich tun, wenn sie Probleme beim Umblättern haben?" 

"Ich weiß es nicht ... aber Sie werden mich sicher gleich erhellen ..."

"In der Tat." Boerne legte eine Kunstpause ein. "Die meisten Menschen feuchten die Finger an, um besser umblättern zu können, und zwar ..."

".. mit Speichel."

"Genau. Eine Instant-Speichelprobe, sozusagen." Boerne strahlte, und Thiel konnte kaum glauben, was er hörte.

"Aber woher wußten Sie, welche Seite ...?"

"Ich habe einfach vorne angefangen mit dem Testen, und auf Seite 137 bin ich fündig geworden." Thiel starrte den anderen sprachlos an. Kein Wunder, daß Boerne die ganze Nacht über der Arbeit gesessen hatte.

"Aber darum geht es doch gar nicht - wichtig ist, daß wir eine Übereinstimmung haben. Maleschs DNA findet sich an Seite 137 - obwohl er seine ehemalige Freundin angeblich seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen oder gesprochen hat, und das ..."

"...wird ihm das Genick brechen", schloß Thiel grimmig.

Er sah auf den Bildschirm mit der Abbildung der beiden DNA-Proben. Nicht, daß er wirklich verstanden hätte, was er da sah, aber er wußte inzwischen, daß diese Markierungen eine Übereinstimmung nachwiesen.

"Reife Leistung, Boerne. Wir haben den Mistkerl an den Eiern."

"Naja ... ganz so hätte ich es nicht ausgedrückt, aber ja ... wir haben ihn." Boerne lächelte ihn an, und Thiel spürte wieder das Kribbeln im Magen. Einige Sekunden lang wußte er nicht, was er sagen sollte, aber dann faßte er sich wieder.

"Ich ... wenn Sie mir Ihr Gutachten mitgeben, gehe ich sofort zu Frau Klemm und sehe zu, daß wir einen Haftbefehl bekommen."

"Natürlich." Boerne druckte das Gutachten aus, unterschrieb und gab ihm den Zettel.

"Danke." Er zögerte einen Moment und sah Boerne zu, der den Rechner wieder herunterfuhr. "Es ... nochmal wegen gestern ... ich war ziemlich angespannt und ..."

"Ich weiß." Boerne sah ihn nicht an.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Natürlich. Jetzt gehen Sie schon - Sie wollen Malesch doch so schnell wie möglich verhaften."

"Allerdings."

***

Im Hinausgehen traf er Frau Haller, die mit drei Kaffeebechern auf dem Weg zurück in Boernes Büro war. Er winkte mit dem Gutachten, was ihm einen erstaunten Blick einbrachte.

"Geht es Ihnen gut, Herr Thiel?"

"Und wie!"

"Haben Sie ..."

"Boerne hat eine Spur gefunden, und Malesch ist dran!"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Das ist eine gute Nachricht. Aber eigentlich wollte ich fragen, ob Sie sich wenigstens entschuldigt haben."

Er merkte, wie er rot wurde. Wieso hatten seine Kolleginnen bloß plötzlich alle das Bedürfnis, sich in seine Beziehung zu Boerne einzumischen? Nicht Beziehung natürlich ... Verhältnis ... Arbeitsverhältnis ... ach, verflucht. Er hatte jedenfalls wirklich keine Lust, jetzt auch noch mit Frau Haller über Boerne zu reden. Das Gespräch mit Nadeshda war für seinen Geschmack merkwürdig genug gewesen.

"Ich ... muß dann weiter, will den Mistkerl so schnell wie möglich verhaften. Tschüß."

Er war an Frau Haller vorbei, bevor sie antworten konnte, und atmete erleichtert auf, als sich die Tür des rechtsmedizinischen Instituts hinter ihm schloß. Das war knapp gewesen.

***

Es dauerte wie immer viel zu lange, bis die Formalitäten geregelt waren - aber am frühen Nachmittag hatte er Malesch verhaftet. Und wenige Stunden später knickte der erste von Maleschs Freunden im Verhör ein und gab zu, daß er sich nicht wirklich erinnern konnte, wie diese Nacht geendet hatte und wer alles zu fortgeschrittener Stunde noch dabei gewesen war. Um halb sieben machte Thiel sich frohgemut wieder auf den Weg in die Rechtsmedizin. Während Boerne die Instrumente seines letzten Einsatzes für den heutigen Tag beiseite räumte, erzählte er ihm, was alles passiert war und daß Malesch seinen Kopf wohl kaum mehr aus der Schlinge würde ziehen können.

Der andere murmelte eine zustimmende Bemerkung, und Thiel fragte endlich, was er die ganze Zeit schon hatte fragen wollen. 

"Sagen Sie, Boerne … wollen wir nicht heute Abend den Abschluß des Falls mit einer Flasche Wein feiern?"

Boerne zögerte, und einen Moment lang fürchtete er, daß er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Daß es immer noch zu früh war, um … um wieder zu ihrem normalen Verhältnis zurückzukehren. Aber dann lächelte der andere leicht und fragte: "Wann soll ich vorbei kommen?"

***

Der Abend fühlte sich dann zu Thiels Erleichterung an wie immer. Der Wein, den er besorgt hatte, fand Gnade vor Boernes Augen, und sie stießen auf Maleschs Verhaftung an. Boerne machte einen entspannten Eindruck. Sie redeten über dies und das, und Thiel fühlte sich wohl.

Als er mit der zweiten Weinflasche aus der Küche zurückkam, hatte er beschlossen, daß jetzt wohl der geeignete Zeitpunkt war, um Boerne zu fragen, ob alles wieder in Ordnung war.

"Wissen Sie, Boerne … also, wegen dieser Sache letztens ... Sie wissen schon, was ich meine ... es ist doch alles wieder ... beim Alten, oder?" Als der andere nicht reagierte, hob er den Blick und sah, daß Boerne eingeschlafen war. So ein Mist. Jetzt hatte er sich endlich aufgerafft, und Boerne hatte ihn überhaupt nicht gehört.

Er setzte sich wieder auf die Couch und überlegte, ob er die zweite Flasche überhaupt noch aufmachen sollte. Boerne sah nicht so aus, als könnte er noch viel vertragen. Und er selbst fühlte sich auch schon etwas angeheitert - in Anbetracht dessen, daß es mitten in der Woche war und er morgen wieder arbeiten mußte, sollte er es wohl gut sein lassen.

Er sah Boerne an, der zur Seite gerutscht war und friedlich schlief. Die meisten Menschen sahen schlafend ja ein wenig albern aus. Boerne sah einfach nur ... wie er selbst aus. Aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht. Schutzlos. Und selbst im Schlaf ein wenig traurig. Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. So ein Unsinn. Niemand konnte schlafend traurig aussehen. Das war nur Einbildung; vermutlich sein schlechtes Gewissen, das ihn den andern so sehen ließ. Boerne war einfach nur müde, das war ja auch kein Wunder nach dem Streß der letzten Tage. Und sonst nichts. Und natürlich sah er anders aus als sonst - in wachem Zustand war Boerne schießlich nie ruhig, sondern ständig in Bewegung. Und ständig am Reden. Und natürlich sah er den anderen nie so lange an, das wäre ja auch ziemlich unhöflich.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile wurde ihm bewußt, daß er Boerne schon seit Minuten anstarrte. Er sollte ihn vielleicht doch langsam wecken. Es wäre sicher besser für alle Beteiligten, wenn Boerne in seinem eigenen Bett schlief. Statt hier ... auf seiner Couch. Er hatte ganz bestimmt und von Anfang an Couch gedacht ... er war vielleicht doch schon etwas betrunken. Und es war wirklich an der Zeit, den anderen zu wecken.

"Boerne?" Der andere schien ihn nicht zu hören, deshalb tippte er ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter an. Das Ergebnis war ein hastiges Aufschrecken.

"Ich bin wach!"

Thiel mußte lächeln. "Das sehe ich."

"Entschuldigung. Ich … bin wohl ein wenig übermüdet. Nicht so viel Schlaf in letzter Zeit, Sie kennen das ja selbst." Boerne sah ziemlich betreten aus. "Bin ich schon lange eingeschlafen?"

"Gerade eben – als ich in die Küche bin um die zweite Flasche zu holen." Boerne mußte ja nicht unbedingt wissen, daß er ihm die letzte halbe Stunde beim Schlafen zugesehen hatte.

Der andere fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, was ihn nicht unbedingt seriöser aussehen ließ, und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Schon halb zwölf. Ich denke, ich lasse es für heute Abend dann auch gut sein. Vielen Dank für die Einladung."

"Ähm …" Er wußte nicht so recht, was er sagen wollte. Eigentlich wollte er noch gar nicht, daß Boerne wieder ging. Seit Wochen war das das erste Mal gewesen, daß sie wieder Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten. Andererseits hatte der andere wohl recht – er sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment wieder einschlafen. "Ich … bring Sie zur Tür."  
Boerne sah ihn an, als hätte er etwas Seltsames gesagt, nickte dann aber bloß.

*wird fortgesetzt*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also ... obwohl ich seit Jahrzehnten Krimis lese und anschaue, fehlen mir innovative Ideen für eine Krimihandlung. Sorry. Ihr könnt ja überlegen, woher die Versatzstücke kommen (die Idee mit dem Ablecken der Finger beim Umblättern habe ich z.B. bei "Der Name der Rose" geklaut. Und (Rechts)medizinisch bin ich auch völlig unbewandert, keine Ahnung, ob das alles auch nur annähernd so hinkommt.


	5. Chapter 5

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte Thiel sich wie erschlagen. Er hatte wirres Zeug geträumt, an das er sich aber kaum erinnern konnte. Er war gelaufen und gelaufen und in einem Gebäude herum geirrt, ohne zu finden, was er suchte. Das Ziel seiner Suche war immer wieder fast in Reichweite gewesen, um ihm dann aber im letzten Moment zu entgleiten. Was er gesucht hatte, daran konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern - er wußte nur noch, daß es unheimlich wichtig gewesen war. Solche Träume hatte er manchmal, wenn er dabei war, einen besonders verzwickten Fall zu lösen; nur daß das dieses Mal nicht der Grund sein konnte. Er hatte Malesch ja gerade verhaftet. Und so schlimm wie in dieser Nacht waren die Träume normalerweise auch nicht - er war schweißgebadet aufgewacht und selbst jetzt, im wachen Zustand, verfolgte ihn das Gefühl aus dem Traum noch. Das Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges verloren zu haben und nie wieder erreichen zu können.

Thiel schüttelte sich. Träume! Alles Unsinn. Vermutlich war ihm der Wein nicht bekommen, den er gestern mit Boerne getrunken hatte. Vielleicht sollte er den anderen fragen, ob der auch schlecht geträumt hatte. Er sah aus dem Fenster. Eigentlich war ja durchaus Radfahrwetter, aber wenn Boerne ihn mitnahm, dann könnten sie unterwegs ... sie könnten ... Thiel schüttelte sich nochmal. Er war wohl noch nicht richtig wach.

Nach dem Duschen entschied er sich dann doch fürs Rad. Immerhin hatte sich sein Verhältnis zu Boerne gerade erst wieder normalisiert, das sollte er nicht mit ausgedehnten Autofahrten überstrapazieren. Und über Träume sollten sie lieber auch nicht reden. Es war alles wieder so, wie es sein sollte.

***

Die nächsten Tage waren ruhig und ereignislos. Das gute Wetter schien sich positiv auf die Gewaltbereitschaft seiner Mitmenschen auszuwirken; außer ein paar Nachbarschaftsstreitigkeiten, Einbrüchen und einem Überfall auf eine Lottoannahmestelle war nichts los. Eine günstige Gelegenheit, die Akten zu den letzten Fällen abzuschließen und den Papierkram auf Vordermann zu bringen. Das war normalerweise nicht gerade seine liebste Tätigkeit, aber nach der Aufregung und dem Streß der letzten Fälle doch eine geruhsame Abwechslung.

Ohne Mord und Leiche sah er wenig von Boerne. Aber das war ja auch normal so. Sie trafen sich hin und wieder im Flur und wechselten ein paar Worte, und am letzten Wochenende hatte der andere ihn zum Essen eingeladen. Thiel mußte lächeln, als er daran dachte. Boernes Kochversuchen war selten großer Erfolg beschieden, aber er ging mit Enthusiasmus an die Sache heran. Insgeheim dachte Thiel, daß der andere mit schlichter Hausmannskost besser gefahren wäre, aber vermutlich war ihm das zu langweilig. Immerhin, eßbar waren Boernes Experimente in der Regel, und mittlerweile wußte er auch den Wein zum Essen zu schätzen - eine Preis- und Qualitätsklasse, die er selbst sich jedenfalls nicht leistete. Und außerdem ... Boerne kochte für ihn, und das war irgendwie nett. Als sie nach dem Essen einträchtig Geschirr gespült hatten, weil Boerne wegen der Reparatur seiner Geschirrspülmaschine mal wieder mit einem Handwerker im Klinsch lag, war ihm erst so richtig bewußt geworden, wie sehr er den anderen vermißt hatte.

Jetzt schien jedenfalls wirklich alles wieder in Ordnung zu sein. Zumindest wirkte Boerne so, als sei alles wieder O.K. Dafür fühlte er selbst sich nun manchmal seltsam. Nach diesem ... Ausrutscher ... hatte er zunächst nur über Boerne nachgedacht. Und darüber, ob sich ihre Beziehung wieder normalisieren würde. Aber nicht über sich selbst. Die Idee, er könnte ... das war ihm so absurd vorgekommen, daß er den Gedanken nicht einmal zu Ende gedacht hatte. Aber jetzt fragte er sich manchmal, ob diese Idee wirklich so völlig abwegig war. Seit Jahren hatte er keine engere Beziehung gehabt als die zu Boerne. Er mochte den anderen, er vertraute ihm, er verbrachte - wenn er ehrlich war - gerne Zeit mit ihm - das einzige, was ihre Beziehung von einer romantischen unterschied, war eben das ... die Romantik. Und der Rest, der dazugehörte. Es war, als hätte Boerne ... wie hieß dieses Ding bloß nochmal ... die Büchse der Pandora geöffnet. Die Idee war plötzlich ins Freie geschlüpft und jetzt konnte er sie nicht mehr aus dem Kopf kriegen.

Thiel seufzte. Er wurde wohl poetisch auf seine alten Tage. Mit Sicherheit war er zu einsam, wenn er ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, etwas mit Boerne anzufangen. Er wußte ja noch nicht einmal ... er konnte ja schlecht jetzt, wo Boerne offenbar endlich über ihn hinweg war, auf den anderen zugehen und sagen "Ach, übrigens, ich würde es dann doch ganz gerne mal versuchen. Kann aber gut sein, daß mir das doch nichts ist mit einem Mann, dann lasse ich es wieder sein." Das wäre dumm. Und wirklich grausam, falls Boerne noch etwas für ihn übrig hatte. Was bestimmt nicht der Fall war, das war jetzt ja alles schon Monate her. Nein, am besten war es mit Sicherheit, alles beim Alten zu belassen.

Wenn das nur nie passiert wäre, dann wäre alles gut. Er wäre nie im Leben von sich aus auf so eine Idee gekommen. Sie wären ganz einfach Freunde, ohne daß er sich weitere Gedanken hätte machen müssen. Aber die Zeit ließ sich ja nun leider nicht zurückdrehen. Und auf jeden Fall hatte es keinen Sinn, Tag für Tag dieselben Gedanken im Kopf herum zu wälzen. Er gab sich einen Ruck, griff nach seiner Jacke und ging zur Tür hinaus. Er war ohnehin schon wieder ziemlich spät dran und sollte sich jetzt wirklich auf die Arbeit konzentrieren.

***

Wie so oft lenkte ihn auch dieses Mal die Arbeit von weiteren Grübeleien ab. Als er im Präsidium ankam, herrschte dort schon helle Aufruhr. Nadeshda gab ihm eine hastige Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse des frühen Morgens, was er zuerst für einen Scherz hielt.

"Ein Scharfschütze? In der Münsteraner Innenstadt? Sie wollen mich wohl auf den Arm nehmen!"

Nadeshdas Blick war ziemlich gereizt. "Denken Sie, ich mache über so etwas Witze?! Heute Morgen zwischen halb sieben und sieben sind drei Menschen in der Fußgängerzone angeschossen worden. Wir haben den Bereich weiträumig abgesperrt und versuchen, den Standort des Schützen ausfindig zu machen."

"O.K. Wie weit sind Sie?" Sein sachlicher Ton besänftigte seine Kollegin gleich wieder.

"Hier", sie zeigte ihm eine Karte der Münsteraner Innenstadt, "das sind die Standorte der jeweiligen Opfer. Der Schütze muß sich auf einem höheren Gebäude befinden. Wir haben schon eine KTU vor Ort, und ein Sondereinsatzkommando, das versuchen wird den Schützen zu überwältigen."

"Gab es irgendwas im Vorfeld? Drohungen, Auffälligkeiten, irgendetwas, das darauf hindeuten könnte, worum es hier geht?"

"Das halbe Team durchforstet alle möglichen Unterlagen, Meldungen und Anzeigen der letzten Tage, aber bis jetzt haben wir nichts gefunden. Die drei Opfer haben offenbar keinerlei Gemeinsamkeiten, außer daß sie zu dieser frühen Stunde unterwegs waren. Es sieht alles nach einem Täter aus, der willkürlich auf Menschen schießt."

"Ein Amokläufer. In Münster."

"So sieht es aus, Chef." 

Thiel überlegte kurz. Nadeshda hatte schon alle nötigen Maßnahmen ergriffen, eigentlich blieb ihm jetzt auch nur noch, den Tatort in Augenschein zu nehmen.

"Wer leitet das SEK?"

"Frau Hugelstein." Er sah sie fragend an. "Ist vor zwei Monaten aus Kiel versetzt worden."

"Und sie kennen sich, weil ..."

"Vom Stammtisch Frauen bei der Münsteraner Polizei."

"Aha ..." Er hatte gar nicht gewußt, daß es so etwas gab. "Ist sie gut?"

"Ich denke schon. Sie hat einiges an Erfahrung und weiß, was sie tut."

"Mhm. Und wer ist mit der KTU draußen?"

"Gransch. Und Professor Boerne ist auch dabei."

"Boerne?! Was hat der denn da zu suchen?"

"Sie kennen ihn doch ... außerdem hat er die Verletzungen der Opfer gesehen und kann bei der Schußwinkelanalyse helfen."

Thiel spürte Unruhe in sich aufsteigen. Hoffentlich paßte Boerne auf sich auf - ach, wem wollte er da etwas vormachen. Natürlich würde Boerne nicht vorsichtig sein. Als er Nadeshdas Blick bemerkte, riß er sich zusammen.

"Die ganze Einheit ist mit Schußwesten ausgestattet, und bisher hat der Täter wohl gezielt auf Arme und Beine geschossen. Bei drei Verletzten ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, daß das Zufall ist."

"Gut ..." Thiel atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. "Ich seh mir das mal vor Ort an, Sie koordinieren hier alles Weitere."

"In Ordnung, Chef. Halten Sie sich in Deckung ..."

"Keine Sorge ... "

Er schnappte sich eine schußsichere Weste und schwang sich wieder auf sein Rad. Im Berufsverkehr war das die schnellste Möglichkeit, in die Innenstadt zu kommen. Er brauchte nur wenige Minuten bis zur ersten Sperre, wo ihn die Kollegen informierten, daß es bisher keine weiteren Schüsse gegeben hatte.

***

Die KTU war bereits an der Stelle, an der es das dritte Opfer erwischt hatte. Thiel atmete erleichtert auf, als er Boerne zwischen den Kollegen stehen sah. Er kam aber nicht dazu, den anderen zu begrüßen, weil ihn der Leiter der KTU gleich ansprach.

"Sieht aus, als hätten wir den Standort." Gransch zeigte in Richtung eines der größeren Kaufhäuser. "Der Täter muß dort auf dem Parkhausdach sein - oder, genauer gesagt, er war auf jeden Fall dort, als er geschossen hat."

"Haben Sie das SEK schon losgeschickt?"

"Gerade eben, die sind schon ..." In diesem Moment fiel der erste Schuß, und Thiel warf sich instinktiv zu Boden. Als er nach wenigen Sekunden vorsichtig den Kopf hob, schienen alle unverletzt. Verdammt, sie waren hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller ... er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah Boerne als einzigen immer noch stehen und Richtung Parkhaus blicken. Hatte der andere denn überhaupt keinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb!?

"Boerne!" Boerne sah mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm, machte aber immer noch keine Anstalten, sich aus der Schußlinie zu bewegen. Und dann ging alles plötzlich rasend schnell. Thiel sprintete los und riß den anderen hinter einem Müllcontainer zu Boden, während er gleichzeitig den nächsten Schuß hörte. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu realisieren, daß weder er noch Boerne getroffen worden waren, was ihn vor Erleichterung fast schwindlig werden ließ. Er konnte spüren, wie schnell der Atem des anderen ging, als wäre er gerannt. Aber das war ja auch ein ziemlicher Schreck gewesen.

"Das war knapp."

Boerne antwortete nicht.

"Boerne?"

Er sah den anderen an, der völlig still und ohne einen Muskel zu rühren unter ihm lag und einen Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Hauswand fixierte, und verstand plötzlich, daß nichts in Ordnung war. Boerne war keinen Schritt weiter. Und er selbst ... sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob das nur daran lag, daß man eben auf sie geschossen hatte.

"Haben Sie sich was getan?"

"Nichts passiert. Würden Sie mich wieder hochlassen?" Solange ein schießwütiger Irrer sie im Visier hatte? Wohl kaum, auch wenn das für sie beide jetzt nicht unbedingt einfach war. Er wollte lieber kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen, so groß war die Deckung durch den Müllcontainer nun auch nicht. Boerne sah immer noch an ihm vorbei - er wünschte, der andere würde das lassen ...

"Ich ..." Sein Gesicht war nur Zentimeter von Boernes entfernt, wenn er sich nur ein kleines bißchen nach unten beugen würde ... In dem Augenblich wurde er durch die Stimme der Einsatzleiterin unterbrochen, die Entwarnung gab.

Er wollte noch etwas sagen, bevor dieser Moment vorbei war, aber Boerne sah ihn jetzt endlich an, allerdings ziemlich ungeduldig, und fing an zu zappeln. "Thiel! Sie sind nicht gerade leicht, könnten Sie vielleicht ..."

"Entschuldigung." Er ließ sich zur Seite rutschen und blieb auf dem Boden liegen. Was für eine verfahrene Situation. Boerne benahm sich, als wäre alles ganz normal, aber damit konnte er ihn nicht mehr täuschen. Für wie blöd hielt ihn der andere eigentlich?

***

Im allgemeinen Trubel, der der Verhaftung des Schützen folgte, hatte er Boerne aus den Augen verloren. Er fühlte sich ehrlich gesagt ein bißchen überflüssig vor Ort, Nadeshda und die Kollegen von KTU und SEK hatten die Sache ja auch ohne ihn voll im Griff. Jetzt hatte er die äußerst dankbare Aufgabe, eine Horde Journalisten abzuwimmeln und Frau Klemm Bericht zu erstatten, die ihn dann auch umgehend zurück ins Präsidium zu einer Pressekonferenz beorderte. Er kam gerade noch dazu ihr zu sagen, daß sie auch Nadeshda dazu holen sollte, bevor die Staatsanwältin wieder auflegte. Zum Glück hatte sie nicht nachgehakt ... es wäre peinlich gewesen zugeben zu müssen, daß er heute Morgen spät dran gewesen war und von der ganzen Sache erst etwas mitbekommen hatte, als schon fast alles gelaufen war.

Und als wäre das nicht alles schon schlimm genug, konnte er sich keine drei Sekunden auf irgendetwas anderes konzentrieren als auf Boerne. Er fühlte sich ... schwer zu sagen. Als hätte ihm jemand mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand auf den Kopf geschlagen. Benommen. In ihm tobte eine Mischung widersprüchlicher Gefühle. Boerne hatte ihm was vorgemacht. Als wäre er ein Idiot, den man so einfach belügen konnte. Es war einfacher, sich erst einmal darauf zu konzentrieren. Und weniger auf dieses seltsame Gefühl zwischen Angst und Hoffnung, das sich aus dem gleichen Umstand ergab.

Er radelte zurück zum Präsidium und entging nur haarscharf einem Zusammenstoß mit einem Auto. Als der Autofahrer ihm wüste Beschimpfungen nachrief, stellte er sich die Schlagzeilen vor: "Hauptkommissar entgeht Amokläufer und wird anschließend bei Verkehrsunfall getötet." Er mußte unbedingt mit Boerne reden, so ging das keine Minute weiter. Auch wenn die Staatsanwältin einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekam, er MUSSTE mit Boerne reden, sofort.

***

Im Präsidium angekommen, rief er zuerst in der Rechtsmedizin an. Ans Telefon ging aber nur Frau Haller, die ihn informierte, daß Boerne ebenfalls zum Präsidium und nicht in die Rechtsmedizin zurückgefahren sei.

"Wieso probieren Sie nicht, ihn übers Handy zu erreichen?"

Natürlich. Er war wirklich etwas durcheinander. Nachdem er Frau Haller versichert hatte, daß sie wirklich beide unverletzt waren, legte er auf und wählte Boernes Handynummer.

"Hallo?"

"Wo sind Sie!?"

"Sind Sie das, Thiel?"

"Jetzt lassen Sie den Unsinn ... natürlich. Wo stecken Sie?"

"Ich habe meinen Bericht für den Pressetermin abgegeben, und bin gerade ...", die Tür öffnete sich, "... auf dem Weg zu Ihnen."

Er ließ den Hörer sinken. "Ich muß mit Ihnen reden."

"Reden? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?" Der andere hatte einen leicht spöttischen Tonfall angeschlagen, den er jetzt gar nicht vertragen konnte. Das war kein Scherz, sondern Ernst. Und er würde den anderen mit Sicherheit nicht aus seinem Büro lassen, bevor sie diese Sache endgültig geklärt hatten. "Frau Klemm läßt ausrichten, daß der Pressetermin ..."

"Das interessiert mich nicht im geringsten!"

"Thiel - ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" Jetzt klang Boerne dann doch langsam besorgt, aber er war zu aufgeregt, um darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen.

"Wir klären das jetzt, ein für allemal!"

"Was?" Er sah Boernes Blick zur Tür huschen und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um dem anderen den Fluchtweg zu versperren. Nicht mit ihm.

"Sie wissen genau, was ich meine."

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden. Stehen Sie vielleicht unter Schock? Soll ich ..."

"Verdammt, Boerne, Sie haben mich angelogen! Nichts ist wieder in Ordnung! Sie sind immer noch … Sie haben gesagt, das würde sich wieder geben!"

Er konnte regelrecht sehen, wie Panik in Boernes Gesicht aufblitzte. "Wenn Sie sich vielleicht an den genauen Wortlaut erinnern würden … ich habe gesagt, daß ich nicht weiß, wie lange das dauern wird."

"Das ist fast vier Monate her! Welcher normale Mensch …" Thiel brach erschöpft ab. Es hatte ja keinen Sinn, Boerne Vorwürfe zu machen, der ohnehin schon elend genug aussah. "Ich will einfach nur, daß alles wieder wird wie früher", murmelte er schließlich. Das war zwar nur die halbe Wahrheit, aber zumindest der Teil, den er sich auszusprechen traute.

"Das wäre es auch geworden, wenn Sie einfach diesen Moment vergessen und nicht immer wieder davon anfangen würden!"

"Jetzt machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich. Das ist nicht dasselbe, wenn Sie hier vor sich hin leiden und so tun, als wären wir Freunde, während Sie in Wirklichkeit …"

"Das ist exakt dasselbe!" erklärte Boerne wütend.

"Was …" Sein Verstand weigerte sich, die logische Schlußfolgerung aus dem Gehörten zu ziehen, während er Boerne fassungslos anstarrte, der weiß wie die Wand geworden war.

Als Boerne nichts sagte, fragte er schließlich nach. "Wie lange geht das schon?"

Boerne sah an ihm vorbei aus dem Fenster, und Thiel zweifelte schon daran, daß er auf diese Frage je eine Antwort erhalten würde. Aber dann drehte der andere doch den Kopf, sah ihn an und sagte: "Seit Sie mir im Treppenhaus Ihren Lattenrost an den Kopf geschlagen haben."

Er hatte fast schon so etwas befürchtet, war aber trotzdem entsetzt. "Herrgott, Boerne. Das geht doch nicht. Sie können doch nicht … das macht einen doch völlig fertig!"

"Was soll ich sagen, ich bin eben ein beständiger Mensch." Boerne hatte einen leichtherzigen Ton angeschlagen, aber er sah nicht so aus, als ob das seiner Stimmung entsprechen würde. "Und was geht oder nicht geht, das müssen Sie schon mir überlassen."

"Boerne …"

"Ich möchte jetzt gehen. Diese Unterhaltung hat nicht den geringsten Sinn."

"Boerne!" Er stellte sich dem anderen in den Weg. "Sie gehen nirgendwo hin, jetzt hören Sie auf mit dem Unsinn!"

"Das ist kein Unsinn, sondern eine Feststellung der Tatsachen. An dem Punkt waren wir schon vor Monaten, und es hat überhaupt keinen Sinn, alles noch mal durchzugehen. Ich mag Sie, Sie mögen mich nicht. Ende der Geschichte. Und wenn Sie mich einfach nur in Ruhe lassen würden, dann …"

"Boerne! Hören Sie mir jetzt endlich mal zu? Natürlich mag ich Sie!"

Boerne sah ihn mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln an. "Das ist nicht dasselbe."

"Woher wollen Sie das denn wissen? Vielleicht brauche ich nur ein bißchen länger …"

Boerne beugte sich vor und küßte ihn. Im ersten Moment wäre er beinahe in Panik geraten, aber dann wurde ihm klar, daß das womöglich die einzige Gelegenheit war um herauszufinden, wie weit seine Gefühle für Boerne gingen. ... ziemlich weit, wie sich herausstellte. Er fühlte sich vor Euphorie ganz leicht, bis er merkte, daß er vergessen hatte zu atmen. Als er den anderen loslassen mußte, stolperte der ein paar Schritte von ihm weg und schien zu Thiels Überraschung die Sprache verloren zu haben.

"Ich sag' doch, es ist dasselbe …", murmelte Thiel schließlich, während Boerne ihn immer noch entgeistert ansah. "Könnten Sie vielleicht … ich komm' mir blöd vor, wenn Sie mich so anstarren … könnten Sie mich nicht vielleicht … in den Arm nehmen, oder was man in solchen Fällen üblicherweise so macht?"

…

"Boerne?"

Der andere starrte ihn immer noch an, ohne sich zu rühren. Und Thiel wurde das langsam wirklich unheimlich. Er hoffte doch sehr, daß Boerne eine Ahnung von den nächsten Schritten hatte, bei ihm sah es da nämlich schlecht aus.

"Geht's dir gut?" Das brach endlich den Bann. Boerne blinzelte, und eine Sekunde später wurde er so fest gepackt, daß ihm fast die Luft wegblieb. Das hatte er zwar gewollt, aber er hatte es sich irgendwie ... sanfter vorgestellt. Nicht daß sich das jetzt schlecht anfühlte. Er würde ein paar blaue Flecken davontragen, und atmen konnte er auch nicht richtig, aber Boerne war da. Solide und fest und sicher. Er hielt sich an dem anderen fest und fragte sich, wieso ihm das eigentlich so große Sorgen gemacht hatte. Jetzt fühlte sich jedenfalls alles ganz richtig an.

***

Möglich, daß sie geklopft hatte, aber die Staatsanwältin hatte ohnehin die Angewohnheit, mit dem Klopfen direkt ins Zimmer zu stürzen. So oder so waren sie zu abgelenkt, um etwas wahrzunehmen, bis sich Frau Klemm direkt neben ihnen lautstark räusperte.

"Wenn die Herren sich dann mal wieder aufs Berufliche konzentrieren könnten ..."

Thiel zuckte zusammen und rückte so schnell wie möglich von Boerne ab. Er suchte verzweifelt nach Worten - aber es gab eigentlich nichts, womit sich diese Situation plausibel erklären ließ. Außer die Wahrheit - die er nun aber nicht gerade zuerst der Klemm erzählen wollte, bevor er selbst so richtig verstanden hatte, was passiert war. Auf Boerne, der sonst nie um ein Wort verlegen war, konnte er auch nicht zählen - der andere strahlte die Staatsanwältin nur an und begrüßte sie mit einem fröhlichen "Einen guten Tag, Frau Staatsanwältin!"

"Naja ..." antwortete Frau Klemm schnippisch. "Für Sie ist es ja offensichtlich ein guter Tag. Wurde auch langsam Zeit - das Elend war ja kaum noch mitanzusehen!"

"Wie bitte?" Das hatte jetzt sogar Boerne aus der Fassung gebracht, und Thiel hatte die Sprache ohnehin noch nicht wiedergefunden.

"Ich bitte Sie, Herr Professor, dachten Sie, das fällt niemandem auf? Ich bin doch nicht blind."

"Ich ..."

"Ich brauche jetzt jedenfalls Hauptkommissar Thiel für die Pressekonferenz. In fünf Minuten. Und in respektablem Zustand, möchte ich hinzufügen. Und es wäre hilfreich, wenn er dann wieder in halbwegs verständlichen Sätzen reden könnte."

"Ich ... komme sofort", antwortete Thiel schwach.

"Na also, geht doch. Reißen Sie sich zusammen, oder sollte ich sagen, los .... dann kriegen wir das auch noch über die Bühne. Was Sie anschließend in Ihrer Freizeit machen, geht mich nichts an."

"Ähm ... wo war nochmal die Pressekonferenz?"

"Konferenzraum 246. In drei Minuten." Die Staatsanwältin war schon im Gehen, drehte sich aber in der Tür noch einmal um. "Meinen Glückwunsch übrigens."

Sie waren beide zu überrascht, um darauf zu reagieren. Als Frau Klemm aus dem Raum war, zog Boerne ihn wieder näher zu sich.

"Boerne ... ich muß doch sofort los ..." So richtig überzeugend klang das nicht einmal in seinen eigenen Ohren, obwohl er wußte, daß die Staatsanwältin bei Presseterminen keinen Spaß verstand.

"Aber du sollst doch respektabel aussehen", murmelte Boerne mit dem Mund in seinen Haaren.

"Hm?" Am liebsten wäre er ja hier stehen geblieben und hätte sich von Boerne festhalten lassen. Oder an dem Punkt weitergemacht, an dem sie eben so abrupt unterbrochen worden waren. Aber der andere hatte ihn schon wieder ein paar Zentimeter weggeschoben und angefangen, seine Kleidung und Haare in Ordnung zu bringen.

"So ..." Boerne drückte ihm noch einen sanften Kuß auf die Lippen, und Thiel öffnete die Augen. "Jetzt siehst du wieder aus wie ein ordentlicher Hauptkommissar." Boerne lächelte ihn an. "Ich hole dich nach der Pressekonferenz ab, in Ordnung?"

"Hast du Angst, ich überlege es mir nochmal anders?"

Boerne wich seinem Blick aus. "Die drei Minuten sind schon um, glaube ich."

"Boerne?"

"Hm?"

"Ich überlege es mir nicht mehr anders."

*fin*


End file.
